dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Howard Phillips Lovecraft
"Uther tell me. Humans, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, whats the difference. Sure one can play a game of "chess", others can create weapons of light and the weakest but most superior can be berthed with the artillery that can slay the gods, but we're all just the bastardized "sheep" in the "farmers" play pen." Howard Phillips Lovecraft was the former leader of Homunculus and and the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Words to Life. He is the descendent of H.P. Lovecraft, and served as the main antagonist of Volume 12 of Jester of the Gremory Clan. Appearance Howard is a handsome with short white hair and gold eyes. His white and black clothes, making him ordinary enough that people would forget about him soon after spotting him. Personality Howard acted in a light-mannered way, speaking in a way that is filled with jokes that carry no weight and filled with ill intent. He was also known to be very vicious and brutal, as he even tortured and toyed with his father, whom he deemed to be "a worthless excuse for a Lucifer", before killing him, as well as slapping Alice and almost killing her if it had not been for Uther's and Asuna's intervention. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a descendent of the Great Satan, Lucifer, Howard was an extremely powerful Devil. He displayed this immense strength during his fight with Uther, Akuko and Rei. Howard is able to keep up with Uther in his Diabolos Dragon, Akuko in his Juggernaut Drive and Rei's Sub-Species Balance Breaker. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Howard had shown sufficient skills in hand-to-hand combat and was able to take on Uther in a fist fight while being able to take Rugan, Isaiah, and Reinhert at the same time. Expert Magician: Being the son of a powerful magician, Howard had shown to be highly proficient in magic, as he could bypass the barriers and seals placed upon one of the Trihexa Heads. He is also skilled in other types of magic such as teleportation and black. * Teleportation: He can also use transportation magic, demonstrated when he summoned Grendel and sent him to assist Dante in fighting Axel and Zeal, who far away. Immense Durability: Howard was able to take on a full assault by Uther and Uriel's arrows of light with moderate injuries. Immense Speed: During his fight with Uther, Akuko and Rei, Howard had shown to be capable of moving at tremendous speed, as he was able to appear behind Rei without her noticing. Master Tactician: Howard had proven to be a very crafty and manipulative strategist in his goals to fuse the final 7 rouge heads of Trihexa to create a new one, as shown when he was able to perfectly conceal his methods to use Izayoi's Sub-Species Balance Breaker to disempower the twenty five Longinus, under the pretext of them being a potential obstacle to his plans. In reality, he had intended to use the original 16 Longinus, plus Ten Joker Erasers, Aeon Balor and Necro Alchemy, to stabilize the fused Trihexa, similar to how Twin Triaina, Blinded Providence and Blackbelly Howler empowered the original Trihexa. Flight: Howard was able to fly using his 12 Devil wings. However, he didn't use them very often. Equipment Words to Life (人生への言葉, Jinsei e no kotoba): Howard's Sacred Gear and main weapon. It has the ability to create and manifest, beasts, monsters, devils and dragons of any variety, that the user writes. In his introduction, Howard exclaims that hes been experimenting on his Sacred Gear, so he can expand his creation limits to be able to create, hybrid beasts, evil gods, and the outer and old gods from his ancestor's writings. Trivia * His appearance is based on Regulus Corneas from "Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World". * His birthday is June 30th. Notes * In Howard's speech to Uther, the sheep he talks about refer too Humans, and the farmers are the Gods. ** And chess refers too the Rating Games, and the Evil Piece System. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Dr Drumkit Category:Antagonist